User talk:Zombiehunter115
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zombiehunter115 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) 15:01, May 27, 2012 Re: Wikia-wide storyline. Sure, the Wiki-wide storyline is basically for anyone who wants to be a part of it and is common (or at least edits every now and then) on the wiki. We haven't started it yet, since I've only received feedback from only a few users of the wiki, but other than that I'm not sure about what Magma-Man thinks of it. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 20:52, 8/6/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Bring Me to Life Hey dude, sorry to say, but I already made a page on "Bring Me to Life". The page is a sub-page of my Wahnsinnig der Kirche map, but it has information regarding where else it was used. If you want, you can add your own zombie map information on there, just as long as it isn't too general. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not looking to deleting your pages, I'm justing deleting the ones that are the same as others on here, DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 21:43,8/6/2012 21:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki-Wide Storyline The page for the Wiki-Wide Storyline is up; just telling you so you know ;) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 19:23, 8/7/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Basically, you just add your name if you plan on editing and that's when you create your own character (based upon yourself, or completely fictional, based on what you want) and you start writing a fanfiction or creating maps that lines the character's story, which will somehow have to tie in with the other stories. And you only should add to your own story, not anyone other story, mainly because it's your personal side of the storyline and stuff like that. And about using what you want in your story, it's based on who created it; if it's not yours, then you should probably ask, but if it's canon, then you're welcome to use it. The pages were nice, by the way :D EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 23:29, 8/7/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Violet Erm... I'd just like to point out having a crush on a voice on the internet probably isn't the best of ideas. I don't even know if you've talked to her other then text chat. Magma-Man 00:36, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh, it's you? I don't really know it was actually you. Sorry, ZH. I just want to say, if you want to say you were actually having a crush to her, you don't have to say it on the talk page. Users here always (probably) look at someone's talk page. If you confessing a crush to an user here you don't have to do it using "A Wikia Contributor" name. It makes an user (just like me) thinks you're a stalker and some users here don't know that it was actually you wrote the confession. - Famine 07:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Community Togetherness I see that sadly you have a PS3 instead of an Xbox. I also see that you have over 200 edits and haven't added your PSN name to the Community Togetherness page. Maybe you should add your name then add in the other users. Magma-Man 22:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Please refrain from trolling users. Thank you. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 10:41, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Are you backtalking me, Zombiehunter115? Because I do not tolerate backtalking. Backtalking is a childish behavior. What I said is what I said, whether you actually did it or not you bothered a user and disturbances are uncalled for. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 00:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey, I'm discussing things about the Call of Duty wiki with another admin there. It's been three years, you were banned for what is, in reality, a mistake. You seem to have matured, and you've clearly found your place in other communities. I'm gonna see what I can do about getting your ban lifted. Note for Magma or any Admins who may see this, I'm sorry to intrude on your wiki, but I didn't know how else to contact him Damac1214 22:14, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The "Cold Wars" No, that's not why they left. They stopped editing I imagine because the site lost their interest. As for the what happened, well people aren't always civil on the internet. There are times that this site has given me alot more stress then it really should have. The first one happend because of a git who had nothing better to do with his time decided to be power hungry and run what he thought to be a revolution against me. The second happened because of a misunderstanding when I talked about a plotline for a cancelled Call of Wikia. Violet took a part of it out of context and wasn't happy. The plotline has since been reinvented as a more original concept that will be a part of a project starting with the soonish release of "The Blue Box" on Amazon Kindle. Magma-Man 04:20, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Profile Pic i uploaded a photo of richtofens picture in black and white if you wanna use it as your avatar at some point. RisingSun2013 00:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) no, i dont, and i cant make one right now, but ill see if i can wednesday or the week after this coming one (i dont get on much). RisingSun2013 19:37, October 19, 2014 (UTC) no problem. RisingSun2013 19:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) uploaded. RisingSun2013 19:56, October 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thank you no problem mate. also, you might want to reread over the policies on the cod wiki if you havent already because they have changed since you were blocked on there. RisingSun2013 20:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello, could you tell me how to post my ideas now? Do I just make a separate page for them, or is a blog post better? Jimi56 (talk) 20:36, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh trust me, I have tons of ideas I want to share here. I might show this website to my friends. ;)Jimi56 (talk) 03:28, October 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:My Zombies themed calendar i appreciate it, but no thank you. i just use my rising sun flag as my background all the time (except at christmas and valentines, i use special versions). again though, i appreciate the offer. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 00:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply he usually gives blocks to people if it seems like theyve ignored a lot of image warnings, and you have had several so he figured you were ignoring the warnings. as for the flamebaiting, do you happen to remember what you said, and can you let me know what it is? id like to know so i can decide for myself if it could have been seen as flamebaiting and help you understand why if it is so you can be more careful. although i will be inactive for awhile within the next few weeks so i cant promise ill be able to respond within the next month or however long im gone. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 21:38, February 24, 2016 (UTC) for the image thing, i dont think he knew you didnt know but again youd been given several warnings. for the flamebaiting thing, yeah, i dont understand how that would count as flamebaiting. if he does this again let me know along with what you said and ill try talking to him, assuming its again something i dont understand being deleted. by the way, what is it you dont know how to do correctly with the images? maybe i can try to help, if im still on here when you answer. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 01:44, February 25, 2016 (UTC) oh ok, well as long as you know how to do it. just try your best to remember, maybe write down to remember to do it when your on the cod wiki. next time, if someone blocks you again for this, tell them on your own talk page (you can edit your own talk page when your blocked as long as the blocker doesnt disable this option when they block you) that you forgot and are having a hard time remembering the policy because you edit on a wiki where it doesnt matter. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 21:33, March 2, 2016 (UTC)